Yume no Tsubomi
by BoyInMegane
Summary: AU. In which Haruka and Syo share the same dream.


**Yume no Tsubomi**

**First Dream: Meeting a Flower**

* * *

One late afternoon, a small yet fashionable boy rushed across the busy street of Tokyo. The golden sunshine reflected on his hair as he ran passed the people. He's running from his home because of some terrible matter.

Minutes have passed his body trembled due to exhaustion. He wiped the drops of sweat that formed in his forehead with the sleeves of his sweater. Leaning his back on the nearest tree, he catches his breath and fans himself.

Suddenly, a soft voice cracked in which made him startled. "Daijobou desu ka?" Big eyes stared at him curiously.

He jerked his head up and glance back at the petite girl. The colors of her eyes mesmerized him; it was like passing through his deepest soul. He wasn't able to response at the girl's question; he fixed his gazed on her instead. Looking into her orbs can completely erase the terrible memories in his head.

"Mister?" The young lady snapped her fingers at the boy's face which made him jumped, his head hitting a low trunk. "G-gomennasai! I-I didn't mean t-to!" She said, rather shout.

She reached his head. Her gentle fingers massaged his head softly trying to lessen the pain. He released a groan upon hitting a swollen part of his head, he immediately back away from her grasp. He is now back to reality. _Clap. Clap. _

"Sorry. I was running from my home so…" He cooed while scratching the back of his head. A shade of pink is visible on his cheeks.

Upon hearing what he has said, her eyes widened in shock "Why did you do that? Your parents must be worrying now." She uttered ever so softly.

He said that he didn't like it there. Everyone is thinking so low of him. Everyone is always picking on him. He exploded earlier so he doesn't have a choice but to run. He hated it.

The redhead girl offered to sit down on the swing since they were in a playground. "PLAYGROUND?!" He suddenly blurted out. He realized that this place is really far away from his home, he ran pretty fast huh?

The lady glances back at him curiously. He revealed that he is studying Theatre and Arts in Saotome Academy, a prestigious school specialized in music industry. Earlier, a group of gangsters in their school bullied him saying that he got no talents and all. He just couldn't take it so he ran where he is now. _How stupid. _He noted to himself.

She gave him a tap on the shoulder "Don't worry; I'm sure they were just insecure of you." She then gave him her sweetest smile that can melt anyone's heart.

They sat there and talk about how their lives go on. Both didn't know what exactly the reason is but they already have a soft spot for each other. The boy said that his parents were in abroad, along with his brother because his brother is aiming to become an excellent doctor while the girl mentioned that she doesn't have any siblings. He complained at how short her story is but she shrugged it off by asking another question.

It was already 5:56, almost dark but the orangey light's still visible in the blue sky creating a new shade of colors.

The young man stood up "I think it is time for me to go back." He said while patting his jeans to remove its wrinkles.

"Good bye!" _Here it goes again._ His heart beats faster when she flashed her smile.

She was about to go to the opposite direction where he lives but he remembered something, causing him to shout "Wait!" He rushed to her grabbing her left hand. "What is your name?"

She giggled and apologize "I almost forgot about that. I'm sorry, Obaa-chan told me not to give my name to anyone."

The sadness on his was face is now visible and she seems to notice it. "But you can call me Tsubomi, it is my nickname!" She said in an energetic tone in attempt to lighten up his mood, and it works. His eyes lit up and was about to tell her his name but she place a finger on his lips. Instead of hearing his name, she gave him a nickname. "Yume is okay, ne?"

"O-oi! That's a girl's name!" He protested but then, she kicked back. "Eh? But it suits you very well!"

A nerve popped on his head "A-are you kidding me?" His voice is somehow… full of danger and Tsubomi's eyes slightly widened but it turned into mocking one soon. "Nope." She said crossing her arms, followed by a supressed laughter.

Yume protested again but the sun is setting and the darkness loomed over the place. She bid her farewell and turns her back leaving an upset Yume.

Yume no Tsubomi_. A Dream's Flower bud? _"What the hell?" Yume shook his head in disbelief. What the hell is he thinking?

* * *

Yume, who is known to be Syo Kurusu in Saotome Academy, was standing in front of his dorm room. He was hesitating whether to knock or not to.

He raised his hand and was about to knock. No.

Gaaaaaah!

…

He ended up not knocking on the wooden door; his best friend opened it before he could do so.

"Syo-chan! Where have you gone?! I was sooooo worried about you!" His friend gave him a veeeery worried expression and a veeeeeeeery tight hug that would knock out anyone.

"Natsuki! Get off of me!" But Syo is different, he wouldn't pass out just because of that masculine arms; he managed to struggle and catches his breath. He took a glare at Natsuki but the tall blonde returned it with a serious gaze. Syo felt himself stiffened at his friend's actions; he wasn't used to that face.

"Seriously Syo-chan, I was really worried about you and the others too."

Syo sighed in defeat. His best friend is too soft-hearted and he doesn't want to break his heart. He wanted to explain himself but he was too tired of all the running he made a while ago. His knees weakened and he almost fell on the ground, luckily Natsuki caught him in time. "Let's sleep for now." Syo mumbled already drifting to a deep slumber.

* * *

It was another day, butterflies, bees and birds are freely flying above the maze garden. Syo placed his hand on his chin, slouched on his arm chair and displayed a grumpy face. Despite of having a good sleep, he's still not in the state of normal thinking. The first period just ended and it is already break. Usually, he would go out in the room, head towards to the cafeteria and eat like a monster with Otoya. But today, it was different.

He couldn't get her out of his mind. A red butterfly passed by his vision. It looks like someone opened the tinted window and left it wide opened. He stood up and head towards the windows. Just when he was about to close it, a bunch of orangey-red roses caught his attention. He blushed upon remembering Tsubomi. _When will I meet her again? _

So the daydreaming began. It was heavenly thinking of the angelic face of Tsubomi, Syo inhaled lightly savouring the sweet scent of roses that was similar to Tsubomi's. He wondered what kind of soap she is using… and what her real name is and what is…

"Ahoy Ochibi-chan!" Syo's lips quivered. _NOT REN._

Ever so slowly, he turns his head to Ren's direction. "What do you want?" He said through gritted teeth. He slammed the windows shut and faced Ren once again.

"Don't be like that. You look like Ichii and Hijirikawa." Ren's velvet voice echoed throughout the classroom making his fan gals squeak in excitement. _Off all people…_

Syo took his seat casually and stared at the current musical piece on his desk. "Tch." He mumbled under his breathe.

"Now, you sound like Ran-Ran" Ren snorted and walked away with his hands on the pocket of his pants. His footsteps disappearing so as the squeaks coming from the 'witches',

Syo released a heavy sigh and stared at the blue sky through the window. Because of its yellowish tint, the sky looks dull so he decided to open the windows again.

Later on… _When did I become so fond of looking into the sky?!_ Syo thought dumbly as his hands formed a fist.

* * *

All classes are done. Syo took a glimpse on the grandfather's clock at the corner of the room, it says 3:46. Walla~! And a plan came into his mind. His lips suddenly curled up until it reached his ears. He will go to the playground~!

…

It was harder than he thought. Walking normally on street sidewalk is, in fact, irritating. It is Friday; no doubt those teenage girls are visiting different shops. Plus, all eyes are on him. They're eyeing the patch of Saotome Gakuen on his left chest. Of course, he felt uncomfortable so he fastens his walk.

Finally, after a nerve wracking hour, he reached his destination. There stand the swings, slides, monkey bars and other playground equipment. He moved his eyes around searching for a familiar redhead but the autumn leaves wouldn't make it better. He tried to wander around looking like a lost child hoping that his mother is just nearby.

_There! _He spotted a familiar shade of red-coloured hair. He mentally jumped in happiness upon seeing her face more clearly.

* * *

She was sitting pretty on a bench wearing a light jacket to prevent her from catching cold. Kids surrounded her wishing her to sing a beautiful song. "Onee-chan could you please sing us a song?"

These kids are too adorable for her to resist so she gave them a half smile and clear her throat, preparing to sing.

_**yume no tsubomi hiraku **__**  
**__**mabushii sora wo aogi **__**  
**__**mune ippai hirogaru **__**  
**__**yasashii kaori**_

_The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky__  
__filling our hearts with a tender fragrance._

The bunch of children stared at her in awe. Their mouths fell slightly and Tsubomi closed her eyes containing her giggle.

Syo's eyes widened… He didn't know what to do so he just stood there, enthral by her angelic voice.

_**kikoeru wa koi no RIZUMU  
kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne**_

_I can hear the rhythm of love;  
it has transcended the seasons and came to see me._

He did not know that she was capable of producing such voice, and the song? He hadn't heard it before. Syo slowly took a step. He wanted to hear it more clearly. He wanted to touch her face. He doesn't know what the exact reason is but there's this urge to embrace her.

"_**daisuki da yo" sasayaitara  
sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana  
hazukashikute utsumuiteta  
watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu**_

_If I whisper "I love you",  
will the whole world hear it?  
I lowered my head in embarrassment,  
but you took my hand and ran!_

Tsubomi slowly opened her eyes upon finishing the song. She's glad the children liked it. Based on their expression, they really liked it, _so much_. They clapped their hands together and someone tugged the hem of her white jacket.

"Onee-chan, you have a wondeeeeerfuuuuul voiceeeeee~!" A true smile plastered on her lips, she pat the head of the little girl who said the line and the little girl purred like a cat in response.

Her body stiffened. She remembered it again. She tried to look up in attempt to hold down her tears. She closed her eyes heavily at the thought coming from her mind _I will no longer exist here soon. _

Another one tugged on her. "Onee-chan! I'm not the only one who thinks that your voice is really wonderful… Nii-chan agreed to me."

_Nii-chan? _She slowly opened her eyes, the pain in her heart slowly fading away.

"Yeah. It was really wonderful."

She remembered that voice! A strong voice. Full of strength. Full of sincerity. She jerked her head up to the direction where the voice came from.

Standing beside a tree is Yume, his azure eyes were captivating and his school uniform really suits him. Tsubomi blushed upon seeing his whole body. She couldn't help but to lock her gaze at him.

"S-stop that." Yume stuttered and cover his face with his left arm. "Stop staring." He added. Tsubomi gasped and turned into a darker shade of red. It was embarrassing to be caught staring at someone but who would blame her? That fashionable shorty is really attractive.

The children around Tsubomi giggled finding the scenario cute. Someone poked Tsubomi's side making her yelp and stood up straight_, too straight to be exact_. Yume lowered his arm and glances back at Tsubomi, he suddenly remembered Tokiya's garden; she looks as red as a ripe tomato.

Yume and Tsubomi are just three meters away from each other. Yume completely held down his arm and look into the orbs of Tsubomi; she did the same.

Yume released a heavenly sigh as he felt his heart tripled its beats. It's as if time slow down. Tsubomi placed her hands in her chest walking towards Yume. The children gave way to them, adding to effects of their second meeting, a soft wind blew and the leaves started to fall off again.

No one's breaking eye contact. As Tsubomi drew closer to Yume, he raised his hand reaching for her face. Once she's near him, he cupped her cheeks and smiled lightly. Her breathe hitched at the sudden contact of their skin.

His palm was soft against her…

Considering the atmosphere, it was pretty romantic, but…

"Oh my Syo-chan~! I didn't know you like going to the playground!"

GUESS WHO?

* * *

_**Hello there everybody! This is my first fanfic in this site~ I hope you liked the chapter because I do! **_

_**I also don't own Uta no Prince-Sama and the song Yume no Tsubomi. All the credits belong to the rightful owner.**_

_**You see, my reference is the song. It's obvious, no?**_

_**Don't worry, Tsubomi isn't my OC. She's actually Haruka. I got tired of typing so I apologize. Anyways, I update irregularly so please don't expect me to update this story that much. I will definitely finish this story even if no one like this or so. HAHAHAHA XD**_

_**I didn't put more feelings in this chapter but the later will receive moooooore feeeeels! I assure you!**_

_**And if you're wondering about my pen name, I AM A GIRL! Hahaha, I'm not angry. Many have asked me about that. My brother owns this account~ if you want to talk to me, the PM Button is just right in my profile, I'll surely reply.**_

_**I also love reviews so don't hesitate to! Criticisms are also welcome. I would like you to give me some tips to improve my story ^_^ **_

_**See you on the next chapter! Second Dream: Damsel in Distress**_


End file.
